Beautiful Insanity
by EveryShadeOfDeath
Summary: Take a closer look at the insanity of Bellatrix Lestrange, will be multi chaptered, dark and evil
1. Azkaban's Queen

**hey, hope you like this, it is dark and evil and was very interesting to write! Sorry about the odd set out of it.**

The shadows twist and contort beneath her feet. Manic laughter echos in her ears, some of it her own. She licks her lips in anticipation, the moment was coming...

In the background the screams call to her, she revels in them, in their grusome glory.

The cell in which she lies reeks of death. Its foul stench overpowers all it embraces her, shrouding her in its dark power, it welcomes her to its dark game.

She tilts her head and breathes in the air that has become a drug to her.

The ghost of a woman runs her fingers along the walls. They are ripped and torn, like a wild animal has tried to escape its lonely prison, because thats what they become, animals.

She tastes the despair as she inhales again, the taste lingering at the back of her throat.

Suddenly the shadows writhe as though in agony. Her already ruined mind, riddled with her pureblood mania, sends a jolt of hysteria through her. She crawls to the bars of her cell, a deranged laugh escaping her lips.

Hooded creatures, dark and unfeeling, the meaning of true fear. The others nightmares, her only true love. Because they are the dark, they are the night with no stars, they are her addiction.

"My lord is coming my precious and you will have your prey"

Her voice is hoarse, yet it still holds her former mirth at the thought of suffering.

In one of her frenzied moments her nails claw at unhealed wound. She tears the dired blood from her hair and skin.

Scarlet liqiud begins to drip from the newly torn cuts. She stares at it transfixed, drop by drop it hits the filthy floor to mingle with the blood nad tears of the thousands before her.

Pain flashes through her arm, like a thousand needles slashing her skin.

She can feel it, the dark magic, it seeps through the walls, searching for her. It creeps under her robes, and mixes with her weak magic.

The bricks that have formed her home for so long explode outwards. She crawls foreward, taking her first breath of air in 15 year.

"My Lord"

A manical laugh echos around the destroyed walls of Azkaban.

She stands on weak legs, but proudly.

Her untamed black hair cascades down her back, her dark green eyes flash menicingly, like an panther.

She is the picture of insanity, so dangerous, so intese, so evil, yet so beautiful

Beacuse that is what Bellatrix Lestrange is...

... Beautiful insanity

**Hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you think, i am sorry about any mistakes, i had to type it up on a bad keyboard. **


	2. Screams in the darkness

**Ok, this is set not long after Bella escapes. The necklace/locket is the one she wears in the movie (i loved bellatrix in the movie!)**

Green light soared from her wand, it struck the young woman in the chest and she collapsed, her last tears her burning her cheeks.

A manic cackle ripped through the silence of the air, a slender hand reached out and ripped a silver necklace off the dead womans throat.

With a crack the tall woman vanished into the night, her prize claimed from the unbeating heart she had left behind. Now, she was to go to her master.

Darkness coiled in the moonlight, twisting and forming grotesque shapes beofre streaking to the earth.

She landed gracefully, falling to her knees and kissing the robes of her master, they twisted beneath her lips, like the shadows the looked so much like.

A skelatal hand rested apon her head and she glanced upwards

"My most faithful" his voice was smooth, like silk, and crooning, every word was a slight hiss.

"My lord" her voice was full of awe and longing, she kissed his robes again, inhaling his scent.

"Rise, rise and seek the filthy muggles and they shall pay for their crimes"

Standing she turned to face the other deatheaters

"Lets Hunt" she growled and a roar of approval was heard.

The shadows that were there robes twisted to cover them and they shot into the sky and, for a moment, the stars disapeared.

Peals of cruel laughter filled the night as they desended on muggle London.

All was silent in Capricorn Avenue, that was until they arrived.

The windows of a pretty little house exploded outwards, screams echoed as the inhabitants were plunged into darkness.

"Time to Die!" she called in a sing song voice beofre the tortured cries started as the death eaters struck again.

**This one is short and i do not like it much, sorry. **


	3. Marked

It writhed violently on her wrist, she stared transfixed at its utter beauty.

It was a mark she would carry for her life, it was a sign, a...

She did not know, from the moment she had took it, everthing made sense, she felt the belonging she had always wanted, the power.

She had power over life and death, good and evil, light and dark, all taken from the single mark.

The black ink had wormed its way inside her, it knew her weaknesses, it knew her lust for blood.

It began to work its way inside her mind, feeding on her dark thoughts and whispering into her ears while she slept.

In truth the mark was beautiful in a sick, twisted way.

Its elegant outline, the weaving of the snake as she caressed it murmering softly.

Her cat like grace, showed as she traced the mark with one long finger nail.

She hissed to it, as though speaking, though any parseltongue could tell you it was just a noise.

Pain ripped through her arm and she let out a scream, that faded into a laugh.

The pain had become natural, even addictive? She loved the agony that told her that her master wanted her.

People said azkaban had driven her, along with the others, insane.

They were wrong, it was this that drove them insane, the black spot on their arms, the dark magic that stained their skin.

The dark mark

**Hope you like it, i know it is kinda odd but i have always been fasinated by the dark mark please review!!**


	4. Her Favourite Game

**Hope you like it, if anyone reading this reads love and law I promise that will be up tomorrow, I had some trouble getting the document open so I could finish it. **

_Teeth met flesh_

_Lips tasted blood_

_Nails tore at soft skin_

_Tongues danced in flames of passion…_

…_That night she painted the walls with his blood. _

The ring of her finger caught a glimmer of candle light, it was three snakes, woven together, their eyes embedded with emeralds. Her marriage ring. It bound her to the man she did not care about, most people treasured their rings as the link to the other person, the link to the man she loved was the mark on her wrist, and the darkness n her mind.

Had she loved Rudolphus?

She mused it for a moment, maybe, but that was a long time ago, back when she was foolish and believed love was beautiful. Her laugh was guttural and raw; beauty only existed in the darkest corners, the shadows on the wall, the blood on her fingers.

Her master hated love, she had destroyed it, to make way for the chaos, the sweet chaos, if only the rest of the world could see so clearly. Their eyes were clouded, they needed to see, but people only see what they want to see, so then you had to kill them.

A glance to her right sent her thoughts spiralling again. Last night, the power, it was glorious, as it always was when one claimed their kill. She knew the men liked girls kicking and screaming, when they died. She grimaced; rape was so… dull, similar. She played a completely different game, the game of seduction. Luring men to her, she loved the dance, the thrill of predator and prey, hunter and hunted. She always won.

The first cracks of sunlight crept through the window panes; they seemed to reach out towards her, trying to call her into the light. She shuddered and stood up, backing away from the pale gold that slid towards her. The game was over, until the night came and another man died at her hands. With a final smirk at her work, she vanished.

It was the next day when the police found him, a day later when the aurors were informed. Kingsley and Tonks stared at yet another mess left in the wake of Mrs Lestrange. On the wall opposite them, written in the dead mans blood were the words. _Toujours pur_


End file.
